


Руета

by TerenceFletcher



Series: fandom Nightrunner 2014 [12]
Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О пользе кошек и тепла. Написано для Linnaren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руета

— Ты снова уходишь? — спросил Алек, заметив, что Серегил цепляет к поясу рапиру.

Тот кивнул.

— Не жди меня. Скорее всего, я не вернусь до утра, так что ложись спать.

Руета скользнула за ним, намереваясь выбраться за дверь, но Серегил неожиданно наклонился и, потрепав кошку между ушами, мягко направил обратно в комнату.

— Нет, ты останешься, — строго сказал ей Серегил, — и проследишь, чтобы Алек не слишком засиживался с книгой.

Кончик пушистого хвоста недовольно дернулся. Серегил был единственным человеком, которого Руета признавала хозяином, и временами казалось, что, услышав от него «нельзя», она не тронет даже сидящую перед ней мышь. Подчинилась она и сейчас. Проводив Серегила тоскливым взглядом, кошка подошла к кушетке у камина, где Алек привычно расположился с книгой, и села.

— Залезай ко мне, — предложил он, похлопав ладонью рядом с собой.

Руета лишь фыркнула в ответ, словно говоря, что не нуждается в приглашении. «Ее можно понять, — невольно подумал Алек, — она живет здесь гораздо дольше, чем я».

— Ну, иди же, — повторил он и немного подвинулся в сторону, — у камина теплее, и мы отлично поместимся тут вдвоем.

Руета скосила на него желтоватый глаз, но не шевельнулась. Сообразив, что свободное пространство по-прежнему кажется ей недостаточным, Алек сдвинулся еще.

— А так?

Слегка разведя в стороны уши, кошка бросила на кушетку выразительный взгляд.

— Неужели и этого мало? — засмеялся Алек. — Что ж, ладно.

Он пересел на самый край. Убедившись, что теперь пустует явно большая и расположенная ближе к камину часть, Руета наконец запрыгнула на кушетку. К удивлению Алека, она не стала ни разваливаться на спине, ни вытягиваться в длину, как можно было ожидать по ее стратегическим маневрам, а, свернувшись в клубок, улеглась рядом и заурчала. Поглядев на почти идеальный круг из пушистой шерсти, подпиравший его бедро, Алек не устоял перед искушением и, с трудом отыскав голову, осторожно погладил. Урчание тут же смолкло — Руета отнеслась к ласке так же настороженно, как нерешительно касался ее Алек, — но вскоре зазвучало вновь. Молчаливое перемирие было заключено.

Алек раскрыл книгу. Выбранная наугад из обширной библиотеки Серегила историческая повесть оказалась скучноватой, да к тому же написанной очень мелкими буквами. Различить их было сложно и днем, а сейчас, при свете камина, становилось все труднее. Еще до ухода Серегила у Алека мелькала мысль взять со стола лампу, однако в тот момент он отвлекся, а сейчас было поздно: Руета явно задремала, и тревожить ее не хотелось.

Чувствовать рядом живое тепло было приятно и странно одновременно. Как охотник и сын охотника, Алек всегда воспринимал животных только с практической стороны и до знакомства с Серегилом даже не задумывался о том, что их можно держать просто для удовольствия. Несмотря на свою явную принадлежность к этому дому, Руета сохраняла присущую кошкам независимость, но то постоянство, с которым она являлась поприветствовать вернувшегося хозяина, выдавало ее истинное отношение к нему. Наблюдая за вьющейся между ног Серегила пестрой спиной, Алек не раз думал, что кошка была не только еще одной обитательницей «Петуха», она стала частью того, что обычно называют домом — и чего у Алека раньше никогда не было.

Он просидел так еще около часа, упрямо вглядываясь в расплывающиеся перед глазами слова и стараясь не упустить их смысла, и сдался, лишь когда, перевернув очередную страницу, не смог вспомнить, о чем читал на предыдущей. Он несколько раз моргнул, потер переносицу, затем бросил последний взгляд на книгу и решительно ее закрыл.

Руета тут же встрепенулась и сонно, не открывая глаз, повела мордой. Алек протянул было руку, чтобы успокоить проснувшуюся соседку, но та отстранилась. Дернув правым ухом, Руета потянулась и неторопливо сползла с кушетки на пол.

— Куда же ты? — негромко окликнул ее Алек, недовольный, что нагретое кошкой бедро быстро остывает. — Подожди!

Однако Руета уже гордо шла вперед, неслышно переступая по полу своими мохнатыми лапами и помахивая хвостом. Дойдя до спальни Серегила, она на мгновение остановилась, мяукнула и исчезла за приоткрытой дверью.

Алек посмотрел ей вслед и вздохнул. Раньше он не обратил бы внимания — Руета спала, где ей вздумается, — но после того, как они несколько часов делили кушетку, он ожидал, что кошка останется с ним, а не выберет просторную кровать под зеленым балдахином. «Изменница, — с легкой обидой подумал он, — а я еще уступил тебе столько места!»

Камин почти погас, и Алек невольно поежился от ночной прохлады. Он с тоской потер окончательно остывшее после ухода Руеты тело и, решив не разжигать огонь среди ночи, огляделся в поисках одеяла. На привычном месте его не оказалось, не было его и на кресле, и возле стола. Напрасно обыскав всю комнату, Алек остановился и зевнул. И только тогда заметил, что очутился у входа в спальню.

Светящийся камень в плошке у изголовья излучал мягкое мерцание, расположившаяся на спине ровно посреди кровати Руета тихо сопела во сне. Ее вытянутые лапы, сливаясь со своей тенью, казались вдвое длиннее, и оттого все тело кошки обрело неожиданную основательность: Руета словно и во сне заявляла о своем праве на занятое место.

Алек вдруг понял, что хочет снова коснуться этой теплой шерсти и услышать ровное глухое урчание, которое ему так понравилось. Осторожно приблизившись, он присел на самый край кровати и накрыл рукой доверчиво подставленный кошкой живот. Пальцы сразу ощутили характерную вибрацию и окунулись в уютное тепло, которое постепенно поднялось выше, сменив пробравшийся под одежду холод.

Руета не почувствовала прикосновения. Она продолжала спать и тогда, когда Алек сдался и лег с ней рядом — все так же, с самого края, будто в оправдание своего вторжения на запретную территорию.

...Ни человек, ни кошка не заметили, как перед самым рассветом бесшумно открылась дверь, пропуская хозяина. Задумчиво оглядев устроившуюся на своей кровати пару, Серегил усмехнулся, затем удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Умница, Руета, — еле слышно пробормотал он и, увидев, что кошка приоткрыла один глаз, добавил: — А теперь ступай на кушетку.


End file.
